1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module with a built-in circuit component in which a circuit component is buried in an electric insulating layer, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with a demand for an increase in performance and miniaturization of electronic equipment, there also is a demand for an increase in density and functionality, and miniaturization with respect to a module with a built-in circuit component in which a plurality of circuit components are mounted. As a method for increasing the density, the connection using inner vias is being developed. If inner vias are used, for example, wiring connecting an LSI to another circuit component can be minimized. A plurality of inner vias are placed at arbitrary positions in an electric insulating layer (layer with a built-in circuit component) (e.g., see JP11(1999)-220262A).
In the course of production, the module with a built-in circuit component is subjected to at least one inspection selected from a mounting inspection and a characteristic inspection with respect to a circuit component and the like, after the circuit component is connected to a wiring layer and before the circuit component is buried in an electric insulating layer. In these inspections, probes of an inspection tool are brought into contact with land portions (conductive portions for connection constituting a wiring layer) to be connected to inner vias. Then, a voltage is applied to an object to be inspected, whereby it is determined whether or not an electric connection satisfying predetermined conditions is obtained.
However, in the conventional module with a built-in circuit component, a plurality of inner vias and land portions connected thereto are placed at arbitrary positions. Therefore, in order to perform an inspection, a dedicated inspection tool including a plurality of probes arranged so as to correspond to the above-mentioned plurality of land portions is required. This inspection tool cannot be used for another module with a built-in circuit component.